


So soft....(下）

by Daralala



Category: brightwin - Fandom
Genre: Bright - Freeform, BrightWin, M/M, WIN
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daralala/pseuds/Daralala
Summary: Bright啃咬著Win的脖頸像是世上最美味的食物，「P’Bright....不要再舔那裡了...」
Relationships: brightwin - Relationship
Kudos: 37





	So soft....(下）

**Author's Note:**

> ——
> 
> 警告：
> 
> 尊重演員私生活，以下發生故事皆在平行時空，我的腦海只有BW，謝謝他們帶給我幸福感。

————

Bright 啃咬著 Win 的脖頸像是世上最美味的食物，「 P’Bright.... 不要再舔那裡了 ... 」

聞言抬頭看著 Win ，戀人泛紅的眼眶跟無法控制的呼吸讓 Bright 的嘴角不由自主的勾起，他笑了一下，順應Win的要求離開了敏感的脖頸，往下吸允 Win 因情動而立起的淡色乳尖。

感受到胸前的敏感點被含入對方的口中， Win 輕輕晃動了一下，環繞在 Bright 後方的腳趾頭因快感而捲曲，雙手忍不住擁抱著 Bright 的寬肩，也把另一側的送到身上人的嘴邊。

知道 Win 已經完全把自己交給了他， Bright 繼續親吻眼前像是牛奶一樣的白皙肌膚，手逐漸下移到 Win 的私處。

「你真的好可愛」

「嗯 .. 啊那邊真的不行嗚⋯⋯哈」

「嗯？ ...nong  說的是這裡嗎？」語畢 Bright 刻意加強力道再上下撸動了幾下，引來 Win 突然拔高的呻吟。

「啊⋯⋯停下來 .. 停下來，我快要不行了 ... 會弄髒 P’Bright 的 .. 」

「說什麼呢？我的Win從來不會髒 .... 」。

感受到 Bright 的手停了下來，趕忙調整呼吸的 Win ，下一秒卻不能克制自己的呻吟出聲。

自己的私處正被溫暖濕潤所包裹著，看著 Bright  用令他著迷的唇幫自己口，邊吞吐還邊眼神上眺的凝視著自己， Win 整個人彷彿在夢境，嗚 ... 這一切真的都太刺激了 ..... 神啊 ....

看到 Win 因無法抵擋快感而弓起的腰， Bright 著迷的加快嘴巴吞吐的速度，含得更深了。

「嗯啊！哈！等 .. 等一下！ P’Bright! 要出來了！你不要再繼續了！」感受到有什麼要出來的 Win 想推開對方的手反而被一手抓住。掙扎之間他剛好退到 bright 嘴邊，射了對方滿臉。

沈浸在高潮之中的 Win 迷濛的看著 Bright ，對方完美無缺的臉上沾了不少自己射出的白色濃稠， Win 從來沒有這麼希望自己真的是隻兔子過，起碼有兔窩可鑽回去 ... 天啊 .......Bright 臉上是他的 .. 他的 ....

「味道滿好的。」 Bright 狀似認真的評價，抽起一旁的衛生紙擦了下臉，一邊用剩下的另一隻手拿了靠墊想墊高 Win 的臀部。

「其實跟你在一起，我幾乎每一刻都在忍耐，但你太乖了 .... 所以我一直不敢有什麼動作，怕把你嚇跑了。」

Win  想說其實他都知道，因為兩人的 CP 粉天知道發了多少則 Bright 在他看不見的地方是如何注視著他的，那眼神同為男人不可能不明白代表什麼。

那是只差一毫厘理智就會被慾望燃燒殆盡，將眼前人拆了吃入腹中的眼神。粉絲甚至戲稱被用那樣的眼神看著感覺能立馬懷孕。

眼前的 Bright 也正注視著自己，眼底的慾望因為沒有掩飾而灼燒著兩人的理智。 Win 輕輕的攀住了 Bright 的脖子，將自己送了上去，含住 Bright 的唇，任由對方將自己揉進懷中加深了這個吻。

兩人相貼的肌膚讓空氣都變得甜膩，彼此恨不得能將對方融進骨髓。在 Bright 進入的那一刻，像是煙花在 Win 的腦海裡炸開，伴隨著 Bright 的佔有， Win 什麼也無法思考，隨著兩人達到高潮後，被 Bright 抱在懷裡的 Win 迷迷糊糊的想著，這沙發 Bright 真的買對了 ..... 真的夠柔軟。

END

————

兩人看的電影真的有是部充滿黑色幽默的殺手電影，希望你們能跟我一樣在工作之餘，也被這兩只美好的感情而溫暖著，無論是什麼情感，兩人能夠善良以待已足夠珍貴了。


End file.
